Anthony Milner
Anthony Milner (26 August 1924 - 4 October 2008) was a Brunanter politician with the Social Democratic Party, who served as Prime Minister from 1985-1989. and politician with the Social Democratic Party. He did not complete his education, but was able to succeed in local politics; Milner was Mayor of Koningstad from 1959-1966. He also served as representative and government minister. Milner was the foreman of the SDP in the 1980s, serving as the party's chairman from 1981-1989. After his premiership, he was a senator and an influential Biography Early life and Second World War Milner was born in Rosetown, but moved to Koningstad in 1940, joining the Royal Guard. He looked forward to fight in continental Europe, however, during the German occupation, Milner was forced into the collaborationist government's Security Legions in 1941. He was captured by the National Liberation Front in 1943 though, and briefly joined the resistance. After the war, Milner studied law at the Royal University of Koningstad, but dropped out of university in 1948 before finishing his studies. He then worked as a lawyer's assistant in Koningstad. Early political career Milner joined the Social Democrats in 1950. He pursued a career in local politics and was first listed in the local elections in 1951], but failed to win a seat in the city council. He was, however, elected in 1955. Two years later, the local SDP branch chose Milner as their chairman. He was elected Mayor of Koningstad in 1959, the youngest of the capital in the 20th century. Milner was re-elected in 1963 and 1967 and held this post until 1969. In 1966, Milner was surprisingly appointed Internal Affairs minister in the second Warson government, heading the post until 1973. He was only elected to the House of Representatives in 1969. From 1973-1977, he was heavily involved in the SDP's opposition against CDU leader Pieter Stenman. He served as Minister of Justice in the Elteman government from 1977-1981. Prior to the 1981 general election, Elteman resigned as the SDP's chairwoman and announced she would not seek re-election in. Milner was then chosen as her successor, but failed to lead the SDP to another government, mostly because of CDU's, FLP's and CD's scathing campaign against the SDP and its failure to act against Barzona Libre and its attacks. Milner was subsequently opposition leader from 1981-1985 following the government coalition between the CDU, the FLP and the CD. Prime Minister Milner was elected Prime Minister in 1985 following a large victory over the CDU. He formed a coalition with the Socialist Left Party and the Brunanter Greens. While serving as Prime Minister, his government officially ended conscription as a referendum passed by in 1987. His government also decriminalized abortion in 1989. Later career The Milner government, however, seemed unsuccessful since the SDP only won 21 seats in the 1989 election, becoming only the third-largest party in the House. Milner immediately resigned as party chairman. He did not take his seat in the House. Milner often thought about returning to local politics, but considered himself "too old for the job" and wanted "a new generation to govern". In 1993, however, he returned to national politics and was elected a senator for the Cape Cross Parish. He remained in office until 2001. He was a key adviser to SDP leaders Willem De Rycke and Ines Michels, known for his thoughts and achievements in the field of private finance initiatives, public services and the Third Way. He wrote several essays and books about "new capitalism", the changes and modernization of the welfare state and the concept of new social governance. Milner also gave many lectures across Europe and was a visiting professor at the RUK for several years. Because of his poor health, Milner was rarely seen in public from 2003. His last public appearance was a 2007 television interview with several former foremen of the 1970s and 1980s Brunanter politics. Personal life Milner married Joanna Majewska in 1953. They had two children and divorced in 1966. Milner remarried to Angela Handley in 1969. They were together until his death in 2008. Category:Dead people Category:1924 births Category:Prime Ministers Category:Politicians Category:National Liberation Front Category:Representatives Category:Ministers Category:Senators Category:Mayors